Tick: Destruction
by Willow Tracy
Summary: Sequal to Tick: AU: Movie Verse After going into hiding for 20 years the Autobots once again come across the Allspark when the earth is nearly destroyed by the decepticons. o.oSPARKLING FUN o.o :D Review
1. Hidden

**Authors Notes:** _I know the last one ended in a cliffer...but hey...at least I'm continueing it. :D_

_Read and Review or no continues! :p_

* * *

**Tick: Destruction**

**Chapter 1**

Hidden

She remained hidden...all the way down in the lower levels of the Hoover Dam. It was a store room she normally slept in. Turned off, shut down, recharging for twenty years she counted. Never moving, never eating, never bathing. She didn't feel the need to return to those who held her captive, or from those who denied her what she desired most. A family.

Finally after so long she saw a light...a small one peircing the darkness. Without the energon in her tank to move herself she remained still as she lay in the oversized hand. She felt so warm in his hands. His...definantly a mech. No one held her so protectively as a mech would. Then again what would she know Firestar, Elita, nor Chromia ever picked her up and held her close. "I found her!" The voice was gruff, yet very familiar to her. In some far off dream, in some other life where she was some princess and the prince she long desired for was there to kiss her awake and chase all her demons away. She needed someone, someone who'd never run away. Someone to love her always. Who would love...a defective Allspark who probably destroyed the Transformer race by helping the Decepticons.

"Its okay Cassy...big brothers got you."

"S-Sunny?" Caspians voice was low and almost unaudioable.

"Hate?" She breathed

"No...no I'm sorry for what I did. It wasnt right to jump to conclusions like I did." Sunstreaker said.

"Yeah he's kinda hard headed when it comes to his beliefs and sometimes he doesn't think before he acts." Sideswipe said which got him a hit in the head. Sunstreakers glare softened as he looked back down at the tired looking youngling Allspark and sighed.

"Cassy?"

"Come on lets get her home." Sideswipe offered and pulled his brother along his gun poised and walked down the hallway.

Once outside Caspian could look around and see just what condition the once vast water areas were now an eerie black, Oiled and smelled of rotted fish and gross looking dead animals who ventured toward the water and died from the poisoned waters, or getting stuck in it and getting pulled in to drown. 'Brothers?' Caspian thought of Sideswipe and Sunstreaker.

_'He'll probably gripe about my dirty form when he drives me toward the base_.' she thought and frowned looking up at the grayed sky.

_'Who needs brothers anyways._' she thought and turned herself lot her optics dimming. She woke up when she felt something being pressed to her lips. She opened her eyes to see Sunstreakers holomatter form pressing a straw to my lips.

_'Lips...oh yeah...I didn't have any. Just a face plate that looked like lips._' she thought and sampled the energon. It was a low grade. Probably didn't want me to eat to much in the first go.

"How long?" I whispered sipping the sweet tasting mix.

"Two days now." He said and looked up at Sideswipe as he was look out.

"Who paid you? Who...Whose got you to come here, be nice to me, and probably take me to some even more secluded area to kill me?" she asked now a bit more energized she could talk.

"See I told you she'd hate us...frag it why did I even try?" Sunstreaker walked back up the tree line toward his mech form.

"Well the last time I saw you, you were walking to the brig for pointing a pistle at me!" She screamed and squeeked when Sideswipe wrapped his hand over her mouth.

"Quiet..." He said and looked at his brother who was quietly walking back down the hill toward them.

"We're being watched." He said and walked over to his brother and pushed him deeper into the cave they were meant to sleep in.

"Ravage..." Sideswipe whispered. Sunstreaker covered his brothers mouth as said catbot walked in front of the cave sniffing the ground as he went.

_'If he finds our car selves on the hilltop Sunny we're goners._' Sideswipe said through there connection.

_'I know just stay still..._' He said and looked at Ravages shadow. Caspian could feel her throat tighten up.

"Its got our scent." She said and squeeked as Ravage bent back to jump when he was pounced by another catbot.

"Vixen!" Sideswipe whooped. Caspian smiled at the catbot she remembered it, she created it a long time ago. Ravage however didn't seem all to keen of fighting the catbot at all. He just lay in submission to her. Caspian smiled at the pair feeling the connection between them.

"Let him leave Vixen. He means us no harm." She said and smiled at her she looked happy to see Caspian as much as she was happy to see her.

"Allspark is okay?" She asked. "As functional as possible after being locked up tightly." She said and pulled herself up to walk over to her. Vixen wrapped her tail around Caspians abdomin and helped her up the hill. She heard a growl from the grounds below as Ravage called to Vixen.

"Wheres Soundwave?" She asked him and touched his head. He purred at her as if he were a human like cat.

"Whoa...she tamed Ravage." Sideswipe said and reached out to pet him too. Ravage bit at his hands roaring and ran into the woods. Caspian sighed and looked around at Vixen who leaned against her wrapping her tail around her helping her back up the hill.

'Climb onto me Allspark.' She said and lay down. Caspian did as she was told and held onto her furry back.

"Hey Vixen why didn't you frag that 'con?" Sunstreaker asked the catbot as they followed through the woods in there mech forms.

"Kits." Caspian mumbled through the fur as she slowly fell asleep.

"Kits...you mean little sparkling catbots?" Sideswipe asked. Vixens ears went back as she listened to them.

"You mean you did the...the...thing with Ravage?" Sunstreaker squeeked.

"Its slim pickens mech." Vixen said.

"Besides hes a real romantic." She said as she stopped near a river and set Caspian down in it. Caspian suddenly found herself wide awake and freezing cold in clean water. Caspian drank the water and then began looked up at Vixen and smiled. She was suddenly surprised as Vixen began to lick her clean.

"Eww I'm not a catbot Vixen stop that...no sto...that tickles...stop ARGH...not the hair...no..." Both twins were on there sides with laughter at Vixen holding the Allspark down cleaning her up and treating her lick a disobediant kitten.

"Not...funny." Caspian yelled throwing mud at Sunstreaker who squeeked and looked at his leg plate.

"My wax job!" He said and glared at Caspian.

"Oh you do know this means war." He said flicking mud at her. Caspian stood up and chunked some as hard as she could onto his face.

"Thats what you get for pointing a pistle at me!" She yelled and threw another hand full at Sideswipe.

"Thats for letting him!" She said a little more lightly at him. She suddenly squeeked and found herself under one of Vixens massive paws getting cleaned again.


	2. Awakened

_**Authors Notes: Sorry about the sudden delay of postings. Also I apologise that its so short. I promise a long one next time. I had work with my site and E3 was dragging down my time too. But i'm home now so yay me. **_

_**Tick: Destruction**_

_**Chapter 2**_

_**Awakened**_

Caspian opened her eyes to feel that she was being held by two mechs and leaning against something furry. She looked to see Sunstreaker and Sideswipe had sandwiched her there holding he, keeping her warm. There eyes were closed and both were breathing softly. All three using Vixens tail for a blanket. Caspian looked at Vixen and slowly tilted her head to the left to listen to the kits inside her chest plate.

'Three of them...no longer slim pickens.' Caspian smiled to herself and turned over putting her head on Sideswipes shoulder. He mumbled something about Sunstreaker putting glitter on Optimus' leg plates. Caspian slowly stood up and walked out beyond the camp light. She was surpised that the fire stayed lit, but then again she was gone for twenty years. Her eyes scanned the area as she walked over to the river she had bathed in earlier.

"I...donno if I should be here...even now." She said looking into the water. It was still and calm she touched the surface of the water and watched it ripple.

"Are you alright Allspark?" Caspian squeeked when she saw red eyes looking at he from up in a tree.

"Have you been watching over us?" Caspian asked Ravage.

"Not you...her." He said looking at the femme catbot.

"Do you...love her?" She asked.

"She holds my kittens nothing more." Ravage said trying his best to seem that he's not lieing. Caspian shrugged and looked over at Vixen who continued to lay there. She seemed so much like Ravage except her colors and her eye color was blue. The Autobot symbol on her forehead.

"You love her." Caspian said. She squeeked when she was picked up by the bar on the back of her neck. She was placed gently back in between Sunstreaker and Sideswipe. Caspian sighed and shook her head.

"Sleep...you still have a long journey." Ravage said and sat back down and continued to watch through the night.

**T**

**I**

**C**

**K**

Caspian woke up with a start smelling fresh food cooking and she could feel something wet being splashed on her face.

"Hey!" She squeeked and looked up to see that Sideswipe pored water onto her face.

"Hey...wake up..." He said and set a bowl of something smoking on her lap.

"The catbot caught it...I cooked it."

"I didn't know you can cook..." Caspian said in amazement.

"Among my other talents." He said trying to look like he was Primus' gift to the Transformers.

"Yeah...right." She said and took a bite of whatever it was. She smiled.

"Actually its good...what is it?"

"Rabbit..." He said and blinked when Caspian spat it out.

"What!" She screamed and tossed the makeshift plate that was actually a huge leaf.

"What...most humans eat these." He said.

"I think Imma be sick..." Caspain ran over to a bush and heaved. Sideswipe looked at Sunsteaker who shrugged. Neither of them knew how to treat a sick youngling.

_'Yo Ratchet...we found Cassy, but the kids sick._' Sunstreaker said through the comlink.

_'What are her symptoms and what has she eaten.'_ He asked in an almost monotonous way.

_'well she's...what did the humans call it...throwing up. It must have been sides cooking. He made rabbit._' He answered and looked at Caspian as she wobbled back up to Vixen who nuzzled her lovingly and lay down so she could keep the now sick youngling warm. Ravage jumped down from his perch. He sniffed Caspian and picked her up by the scruff bar and put her down a few feet away and blocked her view of Vixen.

"Ravage what are you doing?" Vixen asked him.

"She is a threat to my kits." He said and watched Caspian from where she now lay in a patch of weeds.

"You are so uncaring sometimes." Vixen growled and turned over swishing her tail in his face.

_'Alright I'll come check her out.'_

_'Doc...its Cassy you know...your Cassy?'_ He asked and sighed when he didn't get a response. Sunstreaker walked over to Caspian and pulled her to him. A move that surprised Sideswipe. Sunstreaker never showed such feelings for anyone.

"What...she's the fraggin Allspark. We already lost one. Optimus would kick our afts up and down the ark if we didn't bring you back in working order." Sunstreaker said and cradled the tiny being in one arm close to his spark.

"You kidding me Sunstreaker. Theres something else behind this act. What did they bet this time?" Sideswipe asked. Sunstreaker gave him a half smile.

"Two cases of high grade and two weeks leave for the both of us if we bring her back alive." He said and chuckled. Sideswipe unsubspaced a small cloth and lay it over Caspian.

"Well what are we waiting for? Lets get her back to base." He said and changed into his Lambo self and sped over to him. Sunstreaker placed Caspian in the passanger seat and disappeared his yellow Lambo self speeding up behind his younger brother as they raced toward the Ark. Vixen close behind them.

"We'll just have to meet Ratchet half way then." Sunstreaker announced.


	3. Held

_**Tick: Devastation**_

_**Chapter 3**_

_**Held**_

She felt a cold hand around her midsection picking her up and holding her against a chest plate. She knew the rythum of it, how long she desired to hear it again. She opened her eyes to make sure it was true. She smiled as she saw Ratchets face near hers. Scanning her every feature, her throw up stained chest plate.

"Daddy?" She whispered feeling her throat being hoarse.

"She'll be fine." He said handing her off to Sunstreaker who held her close.

"Whats with you Hatchet? All you could talk about for years is hoping she's okay, and hoping she'd return...she's back." For some reason this confused the yellow Autobot.

"Shut up Sunny..." Caspian whispered and looked away.

"Truth is...he never wanted me in the first place." Caspian glared at Ratchet who seemed taken back by her sudden response.

"Now thats not it." Ratchet said and looked at Caspian.

"Frenzy is her father." Ratchet said aloud. Sunny set her on the ground and backed up. Caspian pulled the blanket that she had around her closer. "He wants nothing to do with me." Caspian said and covered her head back up and curled back up on the ground. She didn't meantion what the Allspark told her. She didn't want to believe it. She didn't like the idea of being parentless again.

"Your all I ever wanted." Caspian said before falling back into stasis. Her systems reving a little. Ratchet looked at Ravage who was feet away licking Vixens muzzle.

"You should know Ratchet...she is no offspring to anyone." Vixen said and popped Ravages arm away from her.

"How could you...?"

"I know...because she made me. I wouldn't have been able to...create kittens with Ravage...who would be the human eqivalent of an Uncle to me." Vixen admited with a smile. Ratchet scanned Vixen and smiled.

"Your do any minute now you know." He said.

"I wish to get to a warm place before sparking." She said and picked up Caspian by the scruff bar.

"Shall we?" She began to run. Ratchet transformed and scretched on after her.

'So...I was her only father...and I...ditched her?' Ratchet said searching for words to discribe it. He wasn't very fond of himself right then.

**T**

**I**

**C**

**K**

"I want her!" Megatron growled. Most of his men had already concured earth. Yet the new Allspark wasn't in his hands. He needed new warriars if he was going to take over Cybertron too.

"Lord Megatron we've looked everywhere..."

"Apparently not everywhere or she would be mine!" megatron grabbed this new mech by the neck plate.

"If I don't have her soon...I will have your head." He threw the mech to the ground.

"If I don't have her soon I will destroy earth!" He yelled out over the thrown room that once was the state capital building for Nevada. A female human rolled in two energon cubes and bowed low to Megatron who bent down low and looked her in the eyes.

"such disgusting creatures...yet so useful..." He laughed and threw her to Starscream.

"For now." he laughed. Starscream looked down at the girl who could have been no more then 15.

"She's a young one Megatron...breeding age." He said and dangled her by the foot.

"Fine then put her in the room with the males. They'll make short work of her."

"Or eat her...we haven't fed them in a few days." He laughed throwing her into the room where the men were locked up.

"Stupid males. Always trying to make plans to escape." Starscream said picking up a man who nearly got away from him as soon as the door opened. He began to squeeze the man tell he heard a crack and it fell limp in his hands.

"Pity...very fragile beasts." He said throwing it aside.


	4. Chance

_**Tick: Devastation**_

**Chapter 4**

**Chances**

She heard a soft knock. A soft moan escaped her lips and she rolled over and mumbled something softly. She felt something touch her softly.

"Cassy?" Caspian opened her eyes and blinked she covered her eyes again as the bright medical lights hurt her eyes.

"Whosat?" She mumbled.

"Its okay Sweetspark the effects will wear off soon. Your new chassis will take some getting used to." Ratchets voice echoed as realization kicked in.

"New chassis?" She squeeked sitting up looking down at her body. Pearl white with gold trim.

"What happened to the blue?" She asked and looked at him pitifully. She liked the blue.

"I figured this would look a bit more...keen to your sweet personality." He said and chuckled.

"Liar." she said and rolled over. Ratchets shoulders drooped and he walked toward the door.

"I'll...drop by again to see you in a bit." Ratchet said leaving the room. She rolled over to watch him go. A short silluette took its place.

"Cassy?" The voice was shy and very low.

"Bee?" she asked. Caspian stood up and walked over to him a little clusily. She ended up in his arms in the end.

"Easy. This chassis will be hard to get used to." He said and smiled when Caspian hugged him. The top of her head fitting perfectly under his chin.

"I missed you too." He said lightly kissing the top of her helm. To Caspian being in Bees arms was a constant lingering desire of hers. His loyalties to her never changed no matter the situation. He always seemed to love, and then have some to spare.

"Why did you leave?" He asked picking her up placing her back down in the berth.

"To protect the Autobots. If I hid myself there would be no more Decepticons...They couldn't use you all against me. Sadly...it also worked the same way for the Autobots. I'm sorry I left...but it was for the best." She said hugging her knees close to her.

"Are you planning on leaving again?" Bee asked Caspian looked up into his sad face.

"I really donno Bee. I don't want to but if they're just going to continue to use me the way they have been doing then yes I will...but before I do I'll give them a fight to remember." Caspian growled. Bee chuckled.

"now your talking like Primus' heir."

"Hey wait..." Caspian stood up and looked into the open area of the medical area.

"Vixen?" she called and looked into another room seeing the mothering catbot.

"She had them a few hours ago." Bumblebee smiled.

"Is she your attatchment?" Bee asked.

"Yes." Caspian whispered which caused Vixen to giggle while cleaning her kits off.

"Uh oh...that one looks just like the daddy." Caspian said reaching down and scratched the kits chin.

"Wonder if its going to be just li..." "Its female." Vixen said which caught Caspians attention the same as Ravage.

"Female?" He asked. Vixens ears jerked back and she glared at him.

"Got a problem with that?" She asked.

"He shouldn't...it was his spark signature that chose her to be female. If he has anyone to bla..."

"Her name...Nightwish." Ravage ordered his eyes growing soft a soft that Bumblebee never seen on the feline spy before.

"She doesn't look like me...she looks like my mother." He said and crookedly smiled.

"Soundwave had a catbot for a mate once?" Caspian asked.

"When your in the Decepticon camps...and a femme is a halfy sometimes its just common for one trate to show more then others." He said with a shrug. He bent down nosing one of the kits who crawled blindly from its mother. Its eyes were black to show blindness.

"Mew?" It called. "Hello little one." Ravage said

"Does your father know you've had kittens?" Caspian asked picking up one and nuzzled it.

"Yes. As a matter of fact he...was the one who convinced me Vixen was a...rather good..catch?" He said trying out earth slang.

"Is he hiding?" Caspian asked.

"Soundwave never hides. He's waiting."

"Where are your brothers?" Bee asked petting the one in Caspians hand.

"I donno...around here somewhere." He said picking up the kit and placed near its mother so it could feed.

"Ah here you are." Ratchet said putting a blanket over Caspians shoulders.

"Optimus wants to speak to you." Ratchet said helping her up.

**_T_**

**_I_**

**_C_**

**_K_**

Frenzy ran down the hallway and into a massive room. A pool sat in the middle of the floor. Megatron sat soaking in its liquid.

"Report."

"Autobots haves A-Allspark backback." He said his eyes were cast at the floor. Megatron had no armor on at the time.

"Good...arrange a retreival." He said to a tall Decepticon with a single eye. Shockwave bowed and disappeared behind a dark black and red curtain. Megatron stood up allowing a drone femme to towel dry him before two more helped him place his armor back on. Megatron smiled.

"What of your brother? Where has he taken off to?" He asked picking the shittering attatchment up.

"Gonegone. Can not f-find him. Glitchglitch abandon us." frenzy said in a play of anger.

"Is that so...perhaps we should flush him...and his new spark mate out of hiding then hum...?" Megatron saw the look on Frenzy's face plate. He laughed throwing the attatchement into the pool watching him swim back to the edge spitting, sputtering, and cursing as usual.


	5. Chapter 5

_**Authors Notes: Sorry about the long wait. The site wouldn't allow me to do anything with this file for nearly a month. I finally got it sorted. So here ya go.**_

_**Tick: Devistation**_

_**Chapter 5**_

_**Hidden Wonders**_

Holding onto the blanket as she walked down the hallway. Her legs clumsily sliding over the cold floorings. Her eyes glued on Ratchets feet as he led her toward the small office Optimus picked out of the many rooms throughout the Ark. Ratchet pointed toward the doors and sighed pulling the blanket higher up onto her shoulders to hide her neck plate from the cold. Apparently it was audumn and beginning to become cold.

"Go ahead inside. I'll be waiting outside. Optimus is alone in there, but don't worry he won't bite your head off." Ratchet chuckled seeing the concerned look in her optics.

"I'm not worryed about that." She said and walked inside. There was a small femme in the corner. Pink in color, although no matter just how small she looked she had the commanding presence that Optimus had.

She stood up and looked into the young Allsparks optics.

"This is Elita One. My spark mate." He said and stood up as well.

"I am Caspian." The allspark announced which caused Elita to look shocked and then smile.

"Well I'll never play hide and seek with you." She said with a kind and warm smile. It made Caspian smile and blushed. Thats what she wasn't expecting to hear from the femme commander.

"Oh yeah sorry I kinda ran away. I did it out of respect...not out or fear. The more I was around, the more a risk I was to your cause." She said hugging herself.

"I...already created...a lot of Decepticons when they had control over me. Thousands." She whispered and sat down in a chair across from Optimus. Optimus looked at Elita who nodded.

"Its not your fault. They had that controller on the back of your neck Caspian it couldn't have been helped." Optimus said

"I was weak." Cassy said.

"You were not...and nows your chance to create something pure, something good." Optimus said and smiled at Elita.

"We've called you in here for one thing...and nothing to change the course of the war." Elita said and sat down next to her taking her hand.

"as you know we can not create life without you. Optimus and I would like to share a sparkling." Elita said. This shocked Caspian she didn't think Optimus was the fathering type.

"I will...but he has to get Bumblebees concent first." Caspian said. Optimus chuckled.

"We spoke to him nearly four years ago when Elita arrived on earth." He said and patted her arm reasuringly

"He wants a sibling." Elita said with a giggly school girl grin.

"Have Ratchet create a chassis." She said and walked out.

"I require energy." Caspian said and looked up at Ratchet.

"Lots of food...pizza. That'll do good. Something with carbohidrates." She said and walked into Bumblebees room.

"Bee?" She called. He wasn't anywhere in there. She walked out to find Ironhide standing close by.

"He's not here kitten." He said kindly picking her up placing her on his shoulder.

"I'm almost to big to do this for." She said.

"Nah you'll always be my size." He chuckled.

"Wouldn't Chromia be mad?" Caspian said in a kidding sort of way.

"No I'll be okay with it." Chromia said behind Ironhide.

"Oh there you are, I was wondering when I'd finally get to meet you." Caspian said giggling.

"I see your in a better mood. Mind talking for a little while." Ratchet said walking over to them. Caspian held onto Ironhides helm and put her cheek to it.

"Do I have to?" She asked. Ratchet chuckled and shook his head.

"No but I'll have to come grab you for a check up sooner or later. I would like to see how your handling that chassis." He said Ironhide picked her up off his shoulder and handed her over to Ratchet.

"Better do as he said squirt. He's got a wrench hidden everywhere." Ironhide chuckled while Ratchet glared at him. It made caspian fidget in his arms. caspian knew all to well what Ratchet could do with that wrench seeing just what he could do with it the first day she was at the base and Sideswipe with the prime target. Although she later found out that it was a dayly practice of his and the twins. "Now look what you did Ironhide...you scared her."

"You scared her with that fraggin wrench 'hatchet." He laughed and walked on with Chromia breaking off at the kitchen.

"Why your father gave him a spark I'll never know." Ratchet said.

"He's not my father."

"Hum?" Ratchet questioned.

"He told me...that I'm not his. The Allspark I mean." She said and sat down on the examination table. Ratchet pulled up a chair and sat down looking over the wiring in her legs loosening and tightening where it needed to be done.

"Does it feel okay?" He asked Caspian stratched out her leg and then the other.

"Better." She said and looked up at the ceiling as Ratchet pulled on more of her wires in her arm.

"Ow..." She squeeked.

" Out of place piece of metal. Your straining your arms to much. " He said and chuckled pulling on another equally as tender wire.

"Optimus wants me to create a sparkling for him...should I...make it a femme? I've only created sparks at will...I've never really created one knowing what sex it was to be." Caspian said and smiled.

"Nor have I ever placed it within the mother before." she smiled and looked back up.

"Its a beautiful thought...I think it should be female...and look just like her father." He chuckled and walked around to check the back.

"Just as headstrong as him..." She smiled closing her eyes creating the spark as they spoke giving it just as much will as her father had. Finally when she was finished she walked up behind Elita on her way toward the mess hall.

"Hold still." She said and brought her arm around and touched Elitas spark chamber.

"Find Optimus...and make it quick...or that spark won't last." She giggled and walked off as if she were the stork having dropped a present on someones doorstep.


	6. Where do Human Sparklings come from?

**_Chapter 6_**

**_Where do Human Sparklings come from?_**

Caspian sat down looking over the city. It was nearly three in the morning so there weren't many humans who would see a giant robot keeping gaurd over there vast and danger filled city.

"So...why haven't you found a spark mate yet?" Ironhides voice asked. He sat down next to her, he was probably sent to watch over her.

"I can't." She said she had been speaking to the Allspark previously.

"Why not?" He asked somewhat bewildered at her look.

"Because I am related to all." She simply said.

"That's got to be horrible...so you haven't got...you can't...?"

"No Ironhide...I can't fall in love with anyone who is somehow bonded to the Allspark...which everyone is." She said.

"Not everyone..." Ironhide said

"What do you mean?" She asked Ironhide pointed out to the city streets.

"Humans!" She laughed.

"You must be joking." She said sitting back.

"I like them, but they don't look as attractive as transformers. Plus...they don't have a spark to bond to." She said. She lay her head against Ironhides shoulders.

"No...I'm destined to never love." She said and smiled up at the stars.

"I have no parents...nor am I allowed to hold emotional ties to a mech..." She said sadly.

"What about old Hatch?" He asked.

"No...I think I need to stay away from him a bit." She said and looked up at the stars.

"The mech meant well...but he's not ready for a youngling with such responsibility as me." She said and looked at Ironhide who put up his arms.

"Pf...Chromias been spitting talk about havin a kid too. I ain't ready neither." He said and walked over to the tree and plucked a flower and a peach.

"But...one day...I'll have to give in to her demands and allow her to have her way. One day I'll let her have a kid." He said throwing the peach to her and stuck the feather in her hair.

"Why do you eat human food anyways?" He asked.

"My spark was partly human made." She said and tossed the peach into her mouth and spat the seed out.

"One day...that seed will grow...and have its own children." She smiled.

"Yeah and you'll eat'em." He said

"True...but I still spit out the seeds and it too...will grow." She said and smiled.

"Why ain't you rulin some planet?" He chuckled.

"Who says I'm not." She said with a shrug and turned back to the stars.

"I'll return home one day...and I'll return it to its former glory." She said and looked around at the tree.

"You know...Cybertron wasn't always machines and metal. It was a living breathing soul." She said and lay back on the cold ground.

_**T**_

_**I**_

_**C**_

_**K**_

"Report!" Megatrons growl echoed in the cave.

"Yes sir..." Starscream bowed and looked around at Frenzy who was against the wall shaking from being thrown.

"Lord Megatron, it would seem the young femmling is out in the open. Keeps to herself, and would be very easily captured if she were to wonder to far from the Autobot base." Starscream said sitting on one knee. Although from the look on his face the possition was none to pleasing.

"Good...rally a small party...once she's alone...bring her to me."

"As you wish milord."

_**T**_

_**I**_

_**C**_

_**K**_

Caspian looked up at the big screen in the rec room. Her eyes glued to the movie in front of her. She didn't plan on it but little creatures running about singing and playing around looked so natural and beautiful.

"And what is this...film again?" Bumblebee asked a much older Sam. His son Daniel sitting cross legged on the huge transformer sized couch.

"Its Bambi. Daniel loves the movie." He said. Suddenly Caspian gasped and looked at the tv as Bambis mother told her son to run towards home...and never showed up.

"Did...did she go...offline?" Nora looked around at Bumblebee tear filled optics.

"Yes..." Bumblebee said an patted her hand.

"But she has passed on her legacy and he still lives to carry on for her." He said with a smile.

"Her purpose was met." He finished and looked at the movie.

"And look...his fathers there too." He said seeing her smile.

"So...my purpose...is to make sure...life goes on...for those who can no longer live." She smiled and looked at her hands.

"I like my purpose." She smiled at Bumblebee who chuckled.

"I would too."

"Whats your purpose Bumblebee?"

"My purpose is to make sure you continue to function so you can complete your purpose." He said touching her nose making a beep noise. "Chromia wants a sparkling...but Ironhide says no...I am confused as to who I should...listen to?" Caspian looked up at the tv again smiling at the way the female bunny tried to impress the male bunny.

"If I were you I'd do it. I wouldn't mind a brother or sister." He said with a chuckle.

"What do you mean? I thought you didn't know your parents." Caspian said looking him in the optics finding herself smiling in the huge blue orbs.

"Oh...yeah that...Ironhide was my caretaker....guardian. He took me in and raised me as a son." He smiled.

"Yeah and you were as annoying then as you are now." Ironhide said, but he had a smile on his face which meant he was playing.

"Love ya too Ironhide." Bee said as he looked down at Daniel who curled up in his hand. The poor guy was tired and wanted his nap.

"Sam?" Caspian asked and looked over at the man.

"How are these...smaller humans created?" She asked and jumped when Sam spat his coffee out.


End file.
